


The Jungle (not the gay bar)

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the jungle is hot and sticky. Not at all like the Beacon Hills forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jungle (not the gay bar)

So, the jungle is hot and sticky. Not at all like the Beacon Hills forest.

Stiles is starting to miss it. Actually, along with his bed, and the comments on his relationship with Derek (or lack thereof).

As soon as they had gotten to this freaking island, Derek had been cornered by teenage girls and middle aged women. And Derek had growled at them, making them leave.

Stiles had received glares, cat calls and a lot more other things with Derek. 

And he knew none of them were for him. Well the glares were. And scathing comments.

Derek was good looking, Stiles … covered up more often than not. 

Stiles shouldn’t be surprised though, they’d come here looking for some ancient book filled with protection wards strong enough to encompass Beacon Hills, but they couldn’t find it.

This whole trip was a disaster.

Derek stopped Stiles from stomping around some more.

"What’s wrong?" Derek asked. "You’ve been upset for awhile now."

"Nothing," Stiles said, shrugging out of Derek’s grip.

Derek held tighter. “Stiles, tell me what’s wrong.” 

"Nothing!" Stiles snapped, and then flinched, recalling what a woman had said to him about how Derek could leave him if the wind blew the right direction.

"Something is wrong." Derek said.

"Come on, Derek, we have to find this stupid-"

"We don’t have to anything. Not until you tell me-"

"It’s nothing! Can’t you take my word for it?"

"No, not when you’re being this depressed."

Stiles paused, but sagged. “It’s just…” He paused. “You haven’t noticed that you get swarmed every where you go, and just… there are people here who-“

Derek smashed a kiss onto Stiles lips, shutting him up. “You’re an idiot. Mates. For life. It’s a thing Stiles,” and he kissed him again. “Besides, you’ve been getting just as many. So shut it. Let’s go.” and they trudged on, Stiles smiling now.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests  
> my tumblr:  
> ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com i will figure out how to link it. Give me a day or two okay.


End file.
